


信天翁

by Mjula



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 04:17:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18275612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mjula/pseuds/Mjula
Summary: 一个痴情的海尔森。





	信天翁

***  
凌晨，海尔森忽然惊醒，发现谢伊离开了。 

他匆匆套上衣服，骑马狂奔到码头，在林立的桅杆当中寻找莫林根号。她不在。 

接下来，海尔森至少剥夺了几十个人的好梦，终于在天色开始发亮时找到了一条能够启航的快船。船长睡眼惺忪地说，他的船至少还需要几个小时才能出海，他的船员有一半在岸上，淡水也没有带够，等等；海尔森承诺了一大笔报酬，亮出袖剑，这个船长终于清醒了。但是海尔森仍然不得不等待了一个多小时。他不停地在码头上踱步。 

太阳出来了。金色日轮从黑色的大海上浮现，层层波浪犹如涌动的流金。 

单桅纵帆船在劲风中倾斜，白帆鼓满，船艏稳定地劈开海浪。海尔森爬上桅杆顶端眺望。海平线上有一个闪烁的小黑点，那是莫林根号吗？ 

他吃不下，也睡不着。他站在甲板上不停地催促船长，能不能更快一些。 

船长说我只能驭风，风有多快，只有上帝说了算。他还说，既然您要追一条帆船，我们在同一片海上，要是我们走不快，他们也走不快。莫林根？我听说过她。她是一条整齐的好船。她前些天还停泊在西印度公司的商船旁边呢。 

不知何时，天黑了。船长说我们最早明天下午能到波士顿。海尔森开始后悔，或许他应该走陆路的。骑马或许更快。 

海尔森想起了多年前的那次马上的长途追逐，那时他年轻得多，驱马狂奔了整整三天。他再次感受到了跟命运赛跑的急迫，那种深刻的焦急和无助。那时他至少能更加用力地鞭打马匹，而现在他什么都不能做。他抬头仰望船帆，它们洁白优美，在阳光里闪闪发亮。 

他想，或许这是毫无意义的。或许我根本用不着着急，什么事都不会有，我只是在吓唬自己罢了。 

波士顿在望了。 

海尔森问船长，你知道波士顿北边几海里有一个小港湾吗？ 

什么？先生，我不清楚，我没在那下过锚。 

那么就停在波士顿吧。 

一上岸，海尔森匆匆跑到联络人处，借了一匹马，奔向城外。街上行人很多，还有一些家畜，拉着农产品的马车。他们在他的马前受惊地躲避。为什么没法更快一点？ 

到了城外，他鞭策马匹，全速驰往达文波特庄园。横穿田地，马蹄践踏无数庄稼，农民在身后大声谩骂。 

海尔森没去过那个刺客的庄园。他读过关于达文波特的详细报告，大体知道路径，但从未走过。在一个岔路口，他犹豫片刻，凭直觉选择了右转。上坡时他的马费力地喘气。 

他惊讶地发现前方有一个小村落。他放慢速度，询问路人，毫不费力地得知了庄园的方向。他的儿子是个傻瓜，他想。 

太阳已经落下去了。红色晚霞横跨整个天空。 

很快，他看见了那座房子。很整洁，周围有一些茂盛的杂草和灌木。他勒紧缰绳，一时不知所措。他们会在哪里呢？ 

驮着他的畜生不安地踩踏地面。他觉得好像听到了刀剑碰撞的声音。那是怎么回事？他驱马往那边去，然后他看见了。 

他的儿子和谢伊，他们在山丘顶上的树林里，就在前方不远处，他们的兵器闪闪发光。他看到两人跌倒，谢伊的黑红色身影在地上挣扎。海尔森跳下马，没命地跑过去。 

谢伊！他叫道。 

海尔森闻到了血腥味，血液浸透土壤，流到他的脚边。他跪倒在地，感到湿意漫上双膝。都是谢伊的血。 

他伸出手来，去摸谢伊的脉搏。他的手抖得那么厉害，他摸不出脉搏是不是在跳。皮肤还是热的。他手上的血把谢伊的脖子弄得一团糟。他把嘴唇凑近谢伊的鼻子，试图感受气息。 

良久，他直起身来，跪坐在谢伊旁边，捏着他的手，一动不动。 

颈动脉破裂，不到半分钟就会昏迷，然后很快死去。或许袖剑也伤到了脑子里的什么地方。 

谢伊怎么会死呢？谢伊是一个极为出色的战士。他不年轻了，但尚未衰老。时间给了他更多经验。康纳却年轻又莽撞。 

谢伊的手好像在变冷。海尔森焦虑地双手握住他的手，想让他暖和过来，血液滑腻腻地让他握不牢。他把这只手按在心口，然后，全然忘乎所以地闭上双眼，把脸颊埋进谢伊的手心里。谢伊的血染红他的脸，从嘴唇上慢慢滴下来。 

他有点搞不清楚究竟是怎么回事。明明不一会儿之前，他们还在拥抱，谢伊的手握住他的腰，那么有力，谢伊的嘴唇滚烫，在他的耳边低声倾诉，他仰起头，让谢伊把贪婪的吻印在他的脖子上。 

我在南回归线附近见到了信天翁。谢伊说，它洁白又巨大，在浪尖上一闪，就飞到乌云里不见了。传说它寄托着逝去水手的灵魂。

你去南半球了？海尔森问。

一点响动提醒他，旁边还有别人。他慢慢抬起头，康纳后退了半步。 

父亲。这孩子说。 

海尔森跪在地上，抬头看着康纳。天色暗了。刺客的脸隐藏在兜帽的阴影里面，什么都看不到。

这里不是一个好地方。他们必须离开。必须带谢伊离开。 

海尔森把谢伊拉进怀里，紧紧抱住他，试图站起来，却马上跌回地上。他一点力气都没有了。他跪在血泊里，抱着谢伊，气喘吁吁，浑身发颤。再次尝试，他总算摇摇晃晃地站起来。莫林根停泊在山下的海湾里。他往那边走去。旁边有人在说话，他听着，却不知道内容是什么。反正也不是在说什么重要的。 

遥远的一段路程。下坡，很不好走。谢伊沉甸甸地待在他的怀里，安静又乖巧。 

海尔森总算走到目的地。天黑了。甲板上亮着几点灯光，飞虫吵闹地围绕着它们。水手都看过来，满脸惊骇，就像见了鬼。他们自动让出路来，海尔森带着谢伊进了船长室，把他放在床上。然后拽过来一把椅子，坐在黑暗里，看着谢伊。没人过来打搅，这很好。 

这样过了一会，海尔森意识到谢伊身上的血污需要清洗。他叫人送干净水过来。两个水手很快抬来一桶水，他们还点着了蜡烛。海尔森感谢了他们，关上船长室的门。 

借着烛光，海尔森细细端详谢伊的面孔，他的谢伊，仍然那么英俊，现在，眉间和嘴唇周围的皱纹完全舒展开了；半阖的眼睛似乎闪动了一下，海尔森心中一惊，却马上意识到那只不过是蜡烛在闪烁。海尔森突然发现这应该是自己最后一次这样看谢伊了。他的眼泪掉下来了。 

他流着泪，洗净手，合上谢伊的眼睛。 

谢伊身上的衣服被血浸透了。海尔森解开他的皮带，取下武器和弹药袋。他发现腰带上一个小口袋里有一块咬了一半的糖。他们总是会在身上带一些糖，用于补充体力。谢伊留下这半块糖是为了干什么呢？ 

海尔森想不出来。他把它放在一边，继续对付谢伊的衣服，不时用手背擦一下眼睛。解下绣着红色十字的饰带，把沉重的外套从谢伊身上剥下来，搜索所有的口袋，把重要的东西拿出来。外套口袋里有一些小零碎，钱币，夹着纸条的小笔记本和一截铅笔，钥匙，一枚有洞的贝壳，挺适合做吊坠，可是谁会在身上挂一个贝壳吊坠呢。背心的表袋里装着一只怀表，做工精致，仍然在走动。两天前，海尔森刚见到谢伊把它掏出来，看看时间，然后放回口袋。现在他得以把它拿在手里仔细观察。金色的盖子上雕刻了一条帆船，显然是莫林根，背面刻着谢伊的名字，是他签名的字体。 

谢伊穿着两件背心。一件红色的，带长下摆，走路时鲜艳的红色会从外衣的开叉中露出来，很好看。里面还有一件，米黄色，扣子又小又难解。贴身是衬衫，海员喜欢的那种，领口有一段荷叶边。系带松松垮垮地没有系好。海尔森凑近领口，寻找他熟悉的，属于谢伊的气味。只有血腥味。 

米黄色的背心内侧有一个小口袋，海尔森摸了一下，发现了一根细细的项链。是女孩戴的项链，纤细的白银链条，吊坠是金属光泽的蓝绿色贝壳和珠子拼成一只蝴蝶的样子，镶嵌在银质底座上。 

他想起了这件东西的来历。将近二十年前的事情了。他跟谢伊忙里偷闲地出门瞎逛，在市场里看到一个小贩，地上铺了一张帆布，贩卖一些大概是偷来或者捡来的东西。他把这条项链捡起来，用手绢擦掉灰土，蝴蝶吊坠显露出美丽的蓝绿色金属光泽。 

海尔森买下这条项链，开玩笑地宣称要把它作为礼物送给谢伊。谢伊收下了，笑得像个小姑娘，粗糙的手指捏着这件纤细的首饰，显得很可笑。他在手里把玩了一会儿，又塞给海尔森，说，你难道不应该把名字刻在上面吗？ 

于是海尔森拿出匕首，试图在吊坠背面刻字。好在他的姓名首字母比较容易刻。不过仍然很艰难，因为他们两个不停地笑。

啊，Hayth，你又刻歪了。谢伊大笑。 

他把吊坠翻过来。昏暗烛光下依稀可见他当年歪歪扭扭的雕刻。 

那天剩余的事情，他只记得他们爬到一个钟楼顶上，并肩坐着，小腿悬空，城市在脚下喧闹地流动，耳边是鸽子鼓翼的声音，他们像十几岁的少年人一样羞涩地把手指缠在一起。 

谢伊竟把它带在身上这么久。他好像送过很多东西给谢伊呀。 

后来，他读到一本游记，里面写到新西兰出产一种鲍鱼，有美丽的蓝绿色贝壳，被毛利人制成木雕的眼睛，代表着先祖在夜空中向下凝视的眼睛。他立即想到了那条项链。一件出产在地球另一头的首饰，不知经历了怎样的曲折命运，来到了纽约。而那时谢伊远在欧洲大陆的某个角落，长久没有来信。他想告诉谢伊那条项链的来历，却一直未曾想起。 

谢伊常年各地旅行，或许他的哪个海员朋友已经告诉了他。或许他也想跟海尔森说，只是一直未曾想起。

海尔森找到一条毛巾，开始擦拭谢伊的身体。桶里的水很快变红了。血水滴在床单上。这可不好，他想，谢伊很爱干净，以后他要是…… 

没有以后了。 

他叫人换了一桶水。 

他仔细清洗谢伊的手。谢伊的手上满是血，还有泥土和碎叶子，是因为临终时痛苦挣扎，手指抓进身下的土地。他细致地洗净了指甲缝里所有的污泥。取下戒指，留下一圈明显的戒痕。脱掉谢伊的裤子时，他嗅到了一股骚味。他是个杀手，他从第一手经验得知，人在死掉时可能会失禁，这不是能够控制的。 

船摇晃了一下，有一道大浪拍上船舷。莫林根什么时候启航了吗？ 

清洗完毕后，海尔森搜寻谢伊的箱子，找出一套干净的衣服。谢伊有好多外衣，他选择了白色的那件。他把衣服拿到床边，堆在凳子上，一件一件地仔细套到谢伊身上。现在他的手不抖了，能毫无困难的整理好所有的扣子和带子。小蝴蝶项链放到了里层背心的口袋里。还有其他的一些东西，谢伊平时喜欢带在身上的小玩意，他依据回忆，都按照谢伊能够接受的方式打理好。最后，把头发梳理整齐，绑起来。 

这些工作完成之后，海尔森直起腰来，发现身上出了一层汗，隐隐发冷。摇晃的烛光下，谢伊干干净净地躺在床上，姿态安详，表情放松，就像是睡着了。他看起来更年轻了。尘世的一切烦扰再也无法打搅他了。 

他又抬起手来擦眼睛。他不知道自己竟能流出这么多眼泪来。 

那么多没来得及说的话。

他意识到自己身上全是血，谢伊的血沾满他的衣襟和袖子，凝结在皮肤上，痒痒的。他随意洗了洗，脱掉衣服，跟谢伊的脏衣服扔在一堆，从谢伊的箱子里拿出一套衣服换上。然后，他继续坐在床边。 

他想，要是少耽误一点时间，哪怕再早一小会儿，事情就不会是这样了。 

谢伊为什么非要跑到这里来？真是不听话。 

谢伊和康纳说了什么？ 

如果谢伊不回来，也就不会发生这事。那么他宁愿谢伊永远不要回来。这样，虽然他们天各一方，再不相见，但是至少他们会知道，对方在世界的某个地方生活，思念着自己。 这是他们无需说出口的默契。

窗外海平线微微泛白。海尔森感到困倦，在椅子上睡着了一会儿。再睁眼，天快亮了，有人在门外问他要不要吃点东西。他发现自己确实很渴，也很饿，于是喝掉送来的水，拿起面包嚼了几口，又放下了。 

莫林根很安静。白天到来了，水手擦洗甲板，每15分钟敲钟，军官在甲板上喊出命令。除此之外，很安静。没有人窃窃私语，没有人唱歌。有人进来收拾了地上的脏衣服和水渍，拿走了水桶。海尔森拿起谢伊的航海日志，一页一页地翻看，规整的字体记录着诸如“下午风力适中，晴，张起上桅帆，打开第113号猪肉桶，部分损坏”之类的无聊信息。 

第二个早晨，莫林根在纽约下锚。甲板上出现一阵骚动。有人敲敲门，小心地说，肯威大师，我们需要把船长抬走。 

海尔森迟钝地思考了一会儿，点点头。 

乱糟糟地进来了几个人，带着一副担架。海尔森站起来，给他们让地方，提心吊胆地看着他们把谢伊移到担架上。幸好他们记得整理好谢伊的衣服。然后，他们展开一块白色的帆布，要盖在谢伊身上。 

等等。他说。 

他们的动作停住了，都抬起头来看他。 

他挥挥手让他们继续。 

他们抬起担架，往门外走去。白色的帆布从担架周围垂下来，被风轻轻吹动。他迟疑了一会儿，跟在他们后面走上甲板。外面阳光真好，他抬起手来挡住眼睛。全体船员都穿上最好的衣服，整齐地排列在甲板两侧，帽子摘下来，捧在胸前。 

END

愿你的灵魂化作一只洁白的信天翁，从此漂泊在大海上。这世上再没有鸟儿比你飞得更远，更加坚贞。

**Author's Note:**

> 注：  
> *有小洞的贝壳：骨螺在贝壳上咬出洞来，吃掉它们。  
> *蝴蝶项链：黑足鲍贝壳和珍珠。  
> *谢伊的航海日志：抄袭自怒海争锋系列小说第一部，Master And Commander.
> 
> #我想了想，后来海尔森和康纳可能和解了。借由这件事，康康发现父亲不是他伪装出来的冷血的样子。谢伊部分剧透了海尔森的傲娇。


End file.
